Resident Evil:the new union
by Enrico Marini
Summary: From the rubble of the mansion and Racoon city a new bond is made to battle Umbrella


Chapter1

this is my second story since my first was a complete flop

disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil

Rebecca sat in the goverment issued Ford Crown Victoria as it sped down the auto bahn and through the darkness and wet. she looked at the other three S.T.A.R.S-renegades the Driver was David Trapp from the Maine,exeter branch and the passenger was Barry and the person sitting by her was Carlos Oliviera , one of Jill's friends the four uniformly white cars sped down the German autobahn as everyone readied their passports to show to the Austrian border patrol booth that was now quickly approaching them. the officer approached the vehicle poncho, on and Ak-47 ready he looked into the car as David rolled down the window and waved his passport and did the same for the other three officers. He then spoke in broken english, U ure wit zoze S.T.A.R.S zo we won't do fe weapons chieck," he then stepped back into the dryness of the booth and returned to his coffee as he raised the block and let the four vehicles go.

the radio then crackled as a female voice of a twelve year old came in it was Sherry Birkin's and her 13 yr. old boyfriend mouse,"Look lively the umbrella warehouse is 10 minutes away just west into those mountains," the grouped looked around and readied them selves. Rebecca stared at the surplus S.W.A.T cargos from Barry's buddy Kelso Thomas who was currently in the car behind them and she also had on her size seven S.T.A.R.S boots she was then jerked out of her thoughts by the stop the car made.

"We're here suitrup and look lively" croaked David as the four other cars pulled up the four doors then opened as they saw Billy,Jill,Chris, and Kelso climb out of the second car while John,Brad,Cedric, and Harold climbed out of thye third and finally the last car pulled up revealing Kinsey Mcdonald,Claire,Allen Wesker ( wesker's brother), and Brian Irons. Rebcca put on her white S.T.A.R.S vest as she stared at the entourage of unknown people, she then clicked on her comlink and small head set that gave mouse a view of the situation then she cocked the S.W.A.T surplus mp-5 and held it as she put her 9 mm. S.T.A.R.S handgun in it's holster.

Rebecca thought to herself "Thank God for Kelso," she then stared at the 36 yr. old man as he cocked his Ar -15 and put on his LAPD S.W.A.T vest. Barry passed her a mp-5 clip as he picked up his Thompson from the massive gun collection he kept Cedric Lafayne then spoke."Irons stay with the jeep and everyone look lively," warned the FBI agent as he pulled his mac-10 and headed to the giant 15 foot high door and signaled Barry to go to the other one while Rebecca and Chris stood in front of the door Mp-5's ready and on auto they then opened the door to reveal a massive slaughter house the ware house was strewn with varied body parts of what appeared to be around 20 people Rebecca instantly fell into Leon's arms who was behind her as Kelso threw up all on the floor, then David spoke.

"Ok we are gonna need to fan out and get the sample of the G-2 virus everyone nodded except for Brad who suddenly rushed back to the vehicle and stayed with Irons. Everyone started to open doors but the word clear was heard from everyone but Barry who was looking into the door with a horrified look on his face. Then the voice of a barely teenage boy came in over everyone's head set, "Oh shit Barry's got a licker on his hands," as everyone headed for Barry's position then a long tongue whipped out in vain against the truck of a man's vest but he was slammed into a crate which snapped him out of his daze and fired his Tommy gun and the noise came "rat-tat-rat-ta-ta-ra-," 15 rounds were shot each .45 ACP round slapping it in the chest and the last three making it's head cave in like an overripe tomato. Rebecca rushed to help Barry who only had a goose egg on his head.

"Getting to old for this crap said the man as Claire,Kinsey,Allen,Billy, and Jill went in the research and development room as Rebecca led up the rear Billy then spoke to his girlfriend,

"hey becky we got a chemical frdge here," Rebecca rushed over to her at the other side of the room but was stopped, when the pre-pubescent voice came over the com-link.

"Bogies main room twelve'o clock," then fire erupted from the various weapons Kinsey,Allen and Billy came out of the research and development lab and into the bullet hole ridden warehouse, as wesker's little brother reloaded his mp-5,something slick squeeezed around his ankle until the sickening snap of his left ankle sent him down the now crawling man pulled out his springfield 1911 and blew the tongue off of the mutated frog and fired a bullet into his left eye. Rebecca's voice came over the com-link.

"I got the da-da-ping samples let's blow this joint,Cedric reloaded his mac-10 for the third time as Kelso gave him the thumbs up for the demolitions and they ran out of the open door siganling everyone else to do the same as everyone reached the car Chris and Barry slammed both doors shut to the ware house as the creatures slammed against it in their hot pursuit as they all hopped into the cars weapons and all safeties off and they left and once they were a good distance away they lit up the countryside. as they blew up the warehouse they knew they had to get out fast or else the authorities would stop them from leaving as they sped through the block since the lazy guard didn't want to leave the booth, 30-minutes later the rattled group was at the private air strip. They were all checked for wounds Billy had 2 claw marks in his arm and the other hurt one was Allen who hobbled over to a chair as Rebecca put a bandage over the wound.Jean Herond then walked out of the back of the cargo hold you guys ready he said as Billy nad Rebecca walked out of the ladies room both dressed but with ruffled hair and Billy had his hand over the hickey Rebecca gave him and Rebecca pulled down her shirt as Jill rolled her eyes and put the ar-15 back in the case with the others and then went into the ladies room to dress, with Cedric and Kelso with her but they separated at the bathroom's Barry was behind them along with Chris and Leon 10 minutes later Barry and Chris came back out Chris wearing a Abercrombie and fitch shirt with faded Jeans and skateboard shoes and Barry followed in a white tee,grey cargos and some Nike's Leon followed he was wearing mesh shorts and New Balances along with his obnoxious hooters shirt and he was on the cell-phone talking to his Girl-friend Ada.

"Oh come on sweetie just this once,ok,alright,thanks see ya tomorrow,click."Jill then came out with her favorite tube top and her size 3 jeans and Claire followed spending 30 minutes putting on her booty shorts and red vest with only bra under it Chris then spoke.

"Dude Claire you look like a hooker ," Claire responded.

"Bite me shit face,"

"whatever," then silence until Kelso came out with a 'stones shirt and his S.W.A.T cargos and some black Nike '40's with Kelso following the only difference was his Ae shirt and Brad and Irons didn't change.Chris hopped inside of the crown Victoria and parked it into the cargo hold while Irons and Brad finished up, then Brad's cell phone started ringing midnight sonata he looked at the screen it said mom. "Ok I'll take out the trash,click,geez"Jill spoke. "who was that Brad ur mommy," she said as her face turned into a smile and got laughs.

"screw you valentine,"

"that'll be the day for u and anyone."

silence and then everyone hopped on the plane as the pilot scratched his neck from a bite he got.

hope you liked


End file.
